First Love Dies Hard
by jmwatson504
Summary: From the moment Jax laid eyes on Tara she changed him. Some people are just meant to be. Jax & Tara on how they fell in love up until both their hearts are shattered when she leaves to go to college.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my fellow SOA and Jax/Tara addicts!

This is my my second fic, after taking a few months to grieve from that devastating season 6 finale, I have finally gained some inspiration to start writing again. Although, I am still heart broken and probably will never get over that ending, I find escaping in the Jax/Tara fics helps. My favorites to read are the first love/teenage year stories, when they were crazy in love, specifically in Jax's words "i need to be with you every second, or I want to kill myself kinda crazy". So here is my attempt on how that love came to be. I try my best to stay true to the characters on the show seeing as Kurt Sutter has masterfully made them perfect. And I try to keep it all as realistic as possible, so all your opinions are very much appreciated and encouraged.

Thanks to my friend, Pitstrukin for editing and the encouragement and for anyone who hasn't read her story, Beginnings, read it asap! Great story!

I own nothing.

June 1985

Jax was excited bouncing in his seat, on his way to the playground with his brother and his best friend, to be able to run around and play and use their new water guns to attack the girls they usually bickered with at the playground.

They arrived and Jax darted from the car to the water spout to meet up with Opie who was already filling his own water gun. Gemma and Thomas followed behind him, Gemma warning him to stay close by and told him she would be pushing Thomas on the swings.

Jax and Opie went on their search for the group of girls to attack them. Their 6 year old minds still thought of girls as an enemy threat with cooties that were trying to overrule "their territory/playground". They were sure their plan to soak them would be the solution to stop the "princess club" (as the group of girls referred to themselves) from constantly chasing Jax and Opie to coerce them to play the parts of "Prince" in their dumb games.

Jax split up to go on the hunt to find the group. They knew the "stinky club" (as Jax & Opie referred to them) would be there, they were always there on Saturdays. Jax spotted the girls in a huddle, giggling and pointing. As he snuck up closer behind, he heard them giggling saying, "Hehe she really thought she could join us princesses." Another girl said, "Yea she can play the wicked witch." That's when Jax looked over to where they were pointing and his stomach did a little flip.

A little girl about his age was sitting off by herself with her knees to her chest looking sad. She had long silky brown hair down her back. Vibrant green eyes that looked like they might sparkle. Jax thought all girls where ugly and gross but this girl really did look like she could be a princess. He looked closer at her face and his heart sank, she was crying. He didn't like girls but he never liked to see them cry, especially not this girl.

He snuck back over to another tree that was closer to her not wanting to blow his mission of attack. He whispered as low as he could to the little girl. "Hey you." She looked over at him startled. He put his finger to his mouth to let her know to remain quiet and then he waved for her to come over by him. She wiped her face, then looked over at the group of girls to see if they were paying attention to her. He liked that she had caught on easily to why he was trying to remain off the "stinkies" radar and was checking to make sure she wouldn't give him away. She got up slowly and walked towards him, standing behind the tree with him so she wouldn't be seen either. Getting a closer look at her made his stomach do another flip, he wondered briefly if he was getting sick or something. When she looked at him shyly, he felt nervous for some reason. "Were you crying because of the cootie clan?" He asked trying to cheer her up. She looked down and he felt nervous again worried he said the wrong thing.

She answered softly, "I just asked them if I can play with them and they made fun of me. Said I can only play if I was the witch because that's what I looked like." Jax was angered by what she just said and his detest for the "stinkies" just deepened.

"Don't worry, they're just jealous because they want to be princesses but are too gross, and you look like a real princess." Jax blurted without thinking he couldn't believe he was telling this to a girl. The little girl looked up at him and blushed as a brilliant smile crept on her face, causing Jax's stomach to do three more flips back to back.

"I got an idea, you can join me and Ope, we're gonna soak 'em to take over the playground once and for all. You help us get 'em and you can have claim to the playground too." Jax didn't know how Ope would take Jax allowing a girl to join their side but it was too late now.

Her smile widened and he reacted with his own smile that made her blush again. "Ok. Deal." She said holding her hand out to shake his.

He felt nervous again but not because he was worried she had cooties. He shook her hand quickly. He was feeling weird around this girl and he didn't understand why. "Ok deal. Let's go find Opie. My name's Jax by the way. What's your name?"

"My name's Tara." She said shyly again.

They snuck off to look for Opie on the other side of the playground. When they found him, he gave Jax a confused look. Jax understood his expression immediately. "Don't worry she's cool, she's not one of the stinkies." Opie just nodded in response. Jax introduced them, looking to Tara. "This is Opie, he's my best friend." Opie just waved he wasn't as outgoing as Jax. "Ope this is Tara. She's gonna help us get the stinky club and rule the playground." Tara smiled politely and waved back. Ope's eyes widened realizing a girl was gonna help them. He relaxed a little more at this revelation that they had another person on their side.

Jax ran to his moms car to grab his old water gun for Tara to use and they came back to form their plan.

It went on without a hitch. Tara went up to the girls with the gun behind her back while Jax and Opie stood back behind the tree waiting to attack. Right as the girls went to open their mouths to tease her again, she interrupted them, "There's only one princess of this playground!" And she sprayed them as fast as she could with the water gun right as Jax and Opie came from behind and soaked them too. Jax laughing yelling over their whining and screaming, "You cootie girls stay away from us and our playground." The girls took off running to their parents, whining to go home because they were all wet. Jax, Opie, and Tara busted out laughing together and they decided they made a good team. They played with each other the rest of the afternoon. Until Tara's mother called for her to leave. She gave Jax his water gun back, he told her to keep it to have in case the stinkies came back. She smile brightly, "Thanks for letting me join up with you guys. See you next time." Jax's stomach did another flip when she mentioned there would be a next time. He smiled back at her, "Sure, see you around." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek not even thinking about what he was doing. Opie looked at him like he grew another head. Tara flushed a bright red and giggled uncontrollably. "Bye Opie." She waved quickly and ran to her mom.

Opie looked at Jax and started laughing and pointing, "Hahaha ohhhhhh you kissed a girl."

Strangely Jax didn't feel ashamed. He finally realized why his stomach was feeling weird since he saw Tara. He liked her. He never cared about girls before, always much rather play with his friends, talk about superhero cartoons, watch his dad work on cars or bikes. He never thought about girls but he liked Tara. He thought when he saw her again he would ask her to be his girlfriend. Jax just smiled and shrugged. "I like her." Opie couldn't believe his ears and didn't understand.

Jax couldn't wait until the next time they went to the playground with hopes to see Tara. But he didn't. He looked eagerly for her each time but didn't see her. He was disappointed each time. Weeks passed and still no Tara. He finally got so anxious to see her again he decided to ask the stinkies if they knew what happened to her. "Hey stink faces, what happened to Tara?"

They looked annoyed that he was asking for her. They all had crushes on Jax for as long as they could remember, always wanted him to play their prince charming, but he never would. Finally one girl spoke up. "She doesn't live here dumb dumb. Her grandma lives next door to me, she was only here with her parents because old lady Knowles has been sick."

Jax's heart sunk. The first girl he ever liked didn't even live in Charming and he probably would never see her again. He hated this weird feeling he felt, he knew there was a reason he stayed away from girls, girls were stupid. He walked away from the group and back to his mom. "Mom can we go home, I don't feel good."

"Okay baby." She grabbed Thomas and went to the car, wondering what had gotten into her son.


	2. Chapter 2

September 1995

It was Tara's first day starting at Charming high as a sophomore student and she was nervous to be at a completely new place with new people probing her and judging her every move. She and her father had just moved here from San Diego to live in his mother's old house, which she had left to him after she passed a few years back. Her grandmother had gone about 3 years after her own mother passed from breast cancer. Her dad gradually drowned his sorrows in alcohol after her mom died and then with the loss of his mom a few years later he finally gave up and succumbed to being a full blown alcoholic. This ended up costing him his job so he couldn't afford to keep paying for the house she had grew up in with her parents. So he sold it to make some extra cash to maintain his habit and for them to live off of until he found a job in Charming. Luckily her grandmother's house was paid off so Tara didn't need to worry about not having a place to sleep. It had been 6 years since her mom died, she was now 15. Even though she was young, her youth died with her mother, as she took on having to practically raise and take care of herself along with her father.

She left the house to head out for school, feeling even more nervous. Her last experience here, in Charming, wasn't the friendliest encounter she had in her life, with the exception of the cute, sweet boy who saved her from the mean girls. The boy she had fantasized about being her knight in shining armor whenever she played make believe as a young girl. Now things were more complicated. She was a teenager going to a high school where she knew no one. She had never been a social butterfly, even at her old school she only had a couple of friends. She mostly focused on school and read books as an escape from the realities of her life. She walked into the school looking for the office to register for her classes and begin her new life in this new place.

Jax woke to his mother bitching at him being late for school. "Jackson, if I get another call from the school about your attendance, you can forget about your birthday party & your bike. Next thing you know they're going to be investigate me for truancy. The last thing the club needs is some bitch case worker snooping around, looking for a reason to give us hell. Jax groaned and got up to get dressed.

"Okay mom, I'm going."

Jax didn't give a fuck about school. He didn't really care about anything these days. Since his brother passed he felt half empty then with his father passing last year the emptiness spread and he was completely numb. All he wanted now was what his mother was threatening to keep from him, his bike. He didn't really care about the birthday party because he knew he would get laid with or without the party. Girls flocked to him, all he needed to do was flash his cocky grin and whisper a couple of flirtatious remarks and he would have whoever he wanted practically jumping out their panties. From the time Jax was six years old and gained his first crush, he changed his outlook on girls and became a ladies man. He never liked anyone as much as that first girl, who opened his eyes that he was meant to love the attention from the girls. He would have dreams about the girl when he was younger and she still found her way into his dreams every now and then even as he got older, growing up along with him in his dreams, becoming more beautiful from a little girl to a young woman. He never told anyone about his recurring dreams that happened maybe once or twice a year, not even Ope. He felt like a bitch that one day when he was 6 would still be haunting him years later. But he didn't give it too much thought when he was awake, told himself he can't control his dreams, and usually focused back on what new conquest he was going to go after that week.

Jax took a quick shower and got dressed in this typical baggy jeans, his white long sleeve, and navy blue samcro t -shirt over it with his white sneakers.

He rushed downstairs knowing his mom would be throwing a fit for him being already late. He ran out the house before she could hurl anymore threats. He made it to school about 15 minutes later walking in to try and make it to his first period without any teachers noticing so he wouldn't get stuck in detention.

As he was walking in he saw the vice principal coming out of the office, Mrs. Sanders, and looked like someone following behind her.

"Mr. Teller, late again I see." Mrs. Sanders said sarcastically. "I'll cut you some slack today, Mr. Teller, I'll write you a pass for being late but I need you to show our new student to her first class."

Jax felt relieved, Gemma wouldn't be getting a call and he didn't have to deal with that shit storm. He moved to look around Mrs. Sanders while she wrote out his pass on her pad of tardy slips. His heart dropped. It was her. The girl he dreamt of for so many years, he would recognize her anywhere, except she had grown more beautiful than his mind could even begin to imagine. He knew it was her, he couldn't quite remember her name because it had been so long but he was almost certain it was her. Same long thick silky chocolate hair. Same crystal green sparkling eyes, same fair smooth soft skin. She obviously had matured, now she had a perfect body, plump and perky breasts. Small frame but curvy hips that gave her that perfect coke bottle shape. She was taller but still at least a foot shorter then he was. She was dressed modestly but he liked how she looked, a simple navy blue and white checkered flannel, snug fitting low rise jeans and those preppy sailor shoes most of the goodie two shoe girls wore.

His gaze caught her eye and she looked back to see who was already probing her and when she did she felt her stomach do backflips. This guy was gorgeous. Piercing sky blue eyes, short messy golden hair & the beginning stubble of a short beard. Tall and lean, but muscular with skin golden tanned skin that matched his hair. He seemed familiar but she couldn't place why. He also looked like trouble. His look, demeanor, the fact that the vice principal knew him well for his apparent notorious tardiness and God knows what else. He gave her quick smirk and turned his attention back to Mrs. Sanders.

"Anything for you Mrs. Sanders." he said in a mock innocent voice.

The older woman rolled her eyes and handed him his slip. "Just be sure not to be late anymore and take good care of our new student." He saluted her and she just rolled her eyes again while she walked off.

Jax turned to his dream girl. "So, what's your first class?" He asked trying to lighten the suddenly awkwardness that had surrounded them.

She looked at her schedule "umm, Biology with Mr. Russell. Room 110."

She felt nervous, she never felt such an attraction before. Sure there were guys she liked and had even had a few dates before and a few make out sessions but none of the guys she had dated made her feel this feeling she had in her stomach.

Jax was feeling self-conscious, which was weird as hell but this chick seemed to be analyzing and observing everything, and she looked to be in deep thought. But he refused to let his confidence waiver. "Here darlin', lemme get a look at that." And he held her hand out for her schedule. She handed it over. He scanned her schedule to see if they had any classes, but he was disappointed to see they didn't. This girl must be smart as hell because she had all honors classes and some advanced placement. "Shit, you some kind of prodigy or something?" He asked.

She smiled slightly and scoffed, "Yea I guess, if you want to call reading, writing, and following directions an exceptional gift." And she smiled lightly again.

Jax couldn't help but laugh at her quick wit. He liked it. "Ok then, Mozart, this way." He handed her, the schedule but as he did, he caught her name at the top of the paper. Tara Knowles. He felt his insides jump, it was her. He remembered the name as soon as he saw it. He was beginning to wonder if maybe his head was messing with him but the name confirmed it. He wasn't going to sound like a geek and bring up that they had met before and come off as some desperate pussy who was still obsessed with an encounter they had when they were little kids. He wasn't obsessed he just always remembered it, he justified to himself internally.

They were walking down the hall and Jax was grateful her first class was on the other side of the school so he had more time to bask in her beauty. "My name's Jax." he looked over to her as they walked, to see if it struck a memory.

And she glanced back at him, the name hitting her like freight train. It was him, the nice boy she fantasized about throughout her childhood, except now he was handsome young man. She knew he looked familiar but it didn't hit her until now. She didn't want to seem lame and mention their meeting that he probably didn't even remember. "Tara." She said simply.

He thought he saw recognition in her eyes but he couldn't be sure. "So what brings you to Charming High, Tara?" He asked hoping to get some background on the mystery girl.

"The requirement by law to attend school." She replied smartly giving him a sarcastic grin.

He smirked at her. He was getting a kick out of this feistiness she seemed to have. Looking at her, he thought she looked like a quiet, shy good girl but she was surprising him. "Well played." He said still smirking. "So, what was wrong with your old school?"

She was getting nervous again she didn't know why, he was just making conversation. "Nothing, I moved with my dad because he transferred jobs closer to here and he already had a house here that was left to him by my grandmother, so I guess it just made sense." She didn't need to disclose that her father actually lost his job and they had nowhere else to go.

"Yea I guess that does make sense." Jax said, approaching her class. "Well we made it. Your next class is just down the hall to the right." He was annoyed they got there so fast. "See ya around."

"Thanks." She said quickly.

Jax didn't know what else to say because she didn't seem like the type to fall for his usual crap but he didn't want to end their exchange. "Let me know if anyone gives you any shit, I'll set 'em straight." He said jokingly but wanted to kick himself for sounding like a tool.

She laughed and it made him want to grab her and throw her against the lockers & take her mouth in his.

"Sure thing, boss." She said back jokingly.

He just smirked and turned away before he could say anything else stupid.

He went to class and tuned out the teacher thinking about Tara. He didn't know if he should go for her because she didn't seem like the kind of girl who was into just casual sex. And he didn't have anything more to offer her than that. All the girls he messed with understood that about him and were cool with it. He didn't go for the ones who wanted more even if they pretended they didn't just to get a chance to "change" him, because that was never going to change. He may be a ladies man but breaking girl's hearts wasn't his thing, so he just steered clear of the ones who had more self-respect and principles. Tara seemed like one of those girls, and he definitely didn't want to hurt her, she was a cool chick and he actually liked her. He didn't want to be the asshole who led her on to get what he wanted then hurt her when he wouldn't change and he moved on to the next one. So by the end of the class he came to the conclusion that it'd be best to avoid her, because if he interacted with her too much he might not be able to resist her and eventually hurt her. So for her own good he would stay away.


	3. Chapter 3

November 1995

It had been a couple months since Tara started at Charming High and she was getting used to this newness. Her dad got hired on through one of his buddies he grew up with when he lived here as a child and teenager. Her dad, of course, was still out drinking whenever he wasn't working, but Tara was used to that. She had made one friend since coming, Brooke, and she was all the friend she needed. Brooke was Tara's opposite in so many ways yet they were alike in many others. Brooke was outgoing and friendly, was less conservative when it came to fashion sense, didn't really care about studying or school too much, and was well liked and admired by many. However, similar to Tara she didn't care to have a big circle of friends, despite much of the student body wanting to be around her. Tara understood as she observed quickly that many of the people at school were fake and superficial. Despite not caring about school, Brooke was intelligent and intellectually stimulating in conversation. She had a similar kind of humor as Tara so from the moment she sat next to Tara and started with her sarcastic mockery of the girls who thought they were the next "Cher", from the movie Clueless, Tara didn't miss a beat and they became good friends almost instantly. She and Brooke were walking to Tara's house since they'd have the house to themselves to smoke the fatty that Brooke sweet talked one of the stoners into giving to her.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" Brooke asked.

"Nothing special planned, probably just study, go pick up some groceries. Why?"

"Weeelllllllll..." Brooke dragged out in a sing song voice. "There's a huge party going on this weekend at TM and I could definitely use my favorite wing woman." She smiled brightly at Tara.

Tara scoffed, "Ha, I don't do parties. I could think of plenty ways to spend my weekend that don't consist of our classmates trying to impress each other by getting drunk and making fools of themselves." Tara replied.

"I know but this party isn't your typical lame high school party thrown by Charming's high society. This is a samcro party, and yea a lot of school will be there, but so will a lot of hot samcro members, which is the whole point of me wanting to make an appearance. "

Tara just gave her a look that said she still wasn't interested.

"Awww come on, let's do something different for once, get you out the house, and maybe even get you some action with a hot guy. Chris will be there. I've noticed him checking you out a couple times. He's hot and not your typical superficial guy. He's funny and he'll probably try to prospect for samcro once he gets out of school."

Tara knew who she was talking about but he just never stuck out on her radar to pay much attention. The only guy that stuck out in her mind was Jackson Teller. But she hardly saw him around and when she did he seemed to not see her at all. Which was probably best because she had heard of his reputation of being something of a man whore, definitely not a one woman kind of guy. Tara shook him from her mind and went off topic with Brooke, "What the hell is a samcro and what is TM?" She asked confused that Brooke referred to these things as if Tara knew what she was talking about.

"Girl, you got a lot to learn." She chuckled. "Samcro is a motorcycle club, short for Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Original. They've been in Charming forever, they're the mother charter, I think. Anyways, they kind of act as Charming's enforcers to keep the hardcore drugs and other bad shit out. Some believe they're into some illegal shit but no one really knows. TM is their auto shop they own and also where their club house is where thy have crazy parties and etc."

Tara looked at her like she was crazy, "And you want me to go there?"

"Come on, it'll be fun." She was practically begging now.

Tara felt bad, Brooke had been her friend when she had none and she was a good friend so she felt she owed her one.

"Alriggghhttt alright. I'll go, you know begging doesn't really suit you." She smiled jokingly. "So when is it?"

"Yayy!" Brooke exclaimed excitedly "Its tomorrow night. I'm going to borrow my sister's car and pick you up around 9."

"Ok. Now let's get inside and get that thing lit so I can forget my lack of judgment in agreeing to this." She said to her friend. Brooke just laughed and they went inside.

The following night

Jax was at the club with Opie sipping some beers waiting for the party to pick up. He really didn't care about the party, he just couldn't wait to get his bike. But his mother insisted on the party being that he was 16 now. He already had his lay for the night ready. He told Jamie he wanted to spend his birthday with her and she knew exactly what he meant when he said it. So now it was time to just laugh at and watch the kids from school get stupid and the members of the club freak them out with their craziness until his mom made her speech and presented him with his bike.

The place started filling up quickly, he was shooting a game of pool when Jamie came up to him to let him know she was ready be taken to the back whenever he was, right when he looked up at her to tell her something clever, he stopped to look at the entrance to the club house because he caught in the corner of his eye, Tara Knowles coming in with a friend. Awestruck by how hot Tara was looking, he completely ignored Jamie. She got annoyed and walked off but he didn't even notice. Tara had on some ripped up jean shorts, a fitted nirvana t shirt that had slits going across the back that showed her black bra and some black all-star low top converse. She looked different, a little edgy, and sexy. She didn't look skanky like the majority of the girls that were showing up but definitely not her conservative self he usually saw when he rarely spotted her at school. Seeing her like this made it painfully hard not to go up to her and turn on his Teller charm. At school, when he did spot her he had to force himself to not look her way to keep his distance.

Opie came and stood next to him to see who Jax was checking out, that was that hot it interrupted their game. "That the new girl?" Opie asked seeing exactly where Jax was focused. She definitely wasn't hard to miss.

Jax was startled and embarrassed that he had got that caught up in her and was caught red handed. He tried to play it off casual, "Yea, I think so."

"You thinking about trading Jamie out for that? Wouldn't be a bad choice?" Opie said.

Jax felt uncomfortable the way he talked about her as if she was a thing, like a steak he ordered in place of steak he sent back for not tasting good enough. Jax turned around so she was out of sight, his thoughts were making him feel like a bitch. "Nah, man she's not my type." Jax said dully.

"Hot is not your type? Since when?" Opie joked

Jax suppressed the annoyance that rose up in him at hearing his best friend talk about how the girl from his dreams was attractive. Ever since he showed her to her class, he had been having the reoccurring dreams that he always had except much more often. He was dreaming about her at least once a week now, sometimes more. But his dreams had become more vivid, he dreamt about grabbing her thighs, picking her up and wrapping her around him, throwing her on a bed as he leaned over her devoured her mouth. He would wake up before anything more could happen but waking up with morning wood that was so solid he had to release the pressure most times and continue his dream in his mind. Jax answered Opie blandly, "Nah not that, she just doesn't seem like the kind of girl who wants what I have to offer which is nothing but a fun time. She seems like the type who would want more before she even would even take it there, so I figure no point in wasting her or my time."

Opie replied casually, "Doesn't look like that's stopping Chris from trying."

Jax spun back around and looked to see what Opie was referring to. He saw Chris, Tara, and Brooke chatting away while each of them sipping on beers except for Tara. Chris clearly had eyes for Tara, and it looked like Tara was enjoying their conversation too. Jax felt jealousy carousing through him. It felt weird. In his mind he told himself, "Fuck it, it won't kill me to indulge in her company a little bit as long as I keep it contained." He didn't have a say in who she hung out with or did whatever with but that didn't mean he had to witness it either. He set his beer down and walked over to them. Opie laughed, knowing Jax loved a challenge and would easily take the bait.

Tara was laughing at something Chris said right when he interrupted them, "Christopher, where's your manners? You're talking to a pretty girl and you don't offer to grab her a drink? Shame on you." he said in a mock lecturing tone. "What can I get you darlin'?"

Tara was shocked and then nervous, she was blushing involuntarily. But didn't want to give herself away completely so she joked back, "How about a new line?" She said giggling quickly.

Jax scoffed at her response, he should have known she wouldn't fall for that. "You caught me. I just couldn't help myself, it's not every day a prodigy comes through here." He said giving her his best smirk.

Tara laughed, "Ok, I'll have a coke."

"You sure you don't want some Jack with that?"

She laughed lightly again, "I'm sure."

Brooke watched their little exchange go on, in shock. It was obvious Jax had a thing for Tara and she couldn't believe she was just learning about this. And by the looks of it Tara was into him too, the way they were looking at each other like they didn't see anyone else, was intense. Brooke knew Jax had a rep and she didn't want her friend to get led on by a guy notorious to have taste for the kind of relations that were not committed, but she also knows he's never looked at a girl the way he was looking at Tara. She wanted to see how this would go, so she decided to help them both out.

"Oh shit, oh my god, Chris come with me I just realized I locked my keys in my car, my sister is going to kill me. Come help me get them out, please?" She grabbed his hand, and pulled him with her without giving him a chance to answer.

Tara looked at her friend wondering what the hell just happened. Jax was thankful Brooke was smarter than she looked.

He grabbed himself another beer and Tara her coke. He leaned against the bar, and she copied his position.

"So what brings a smart girl like you to a samcro party?" Jax asked playfully.

Tara narrowed her eyes on him while smiling, "Brooke forced me to come, said she needed her wing woman."

"Aww and here I thought it was because you wanted to wish me a happy birthday." Jax said playing hurt.

Her eyes widened, "This is your party?" She asked surprised.

"Yours truly." He said grinning. Jesus if he didn't stop grinning like an idiot someone was bound to notice and give him shit.

"Well happy birthday." she said genuinely.

"It is now." He said raising his eyebrow at her.

She rolled her eyes and laughed at him. God that smile is infectious, he thought. But he knew he needed to tone it down and stop the thoughts that were entering his mind.

"So, how's school been treating you? I see you managed to link up with one of the cooler chicks in school." He asked.

"Yea, Brooke grows on ya. But school has just been school not much different from my other one."

They continued the conversation easily for the rest of the night. Jax was presented his bike from an emotional Gemma. And the party continued while he and Tara continued their indulgence. They played a couple games of pool and Tara became more entranced by him and vice versa. She kept reminding herself of his rep, coaching herself to not to think of him as anything more than a friend/eye candy because it could never work between them. He was experienced and she wasn't, he was not a monogamous man and she had too much respect for herself to be anyone's play toy. When she was ready it would be with someone who loved her and valued what she was giving. She didn't think she would even find anything like that in high school. The confusing thing was talking to him, he didn't seem anything like what his rep made him seem to be. He was smart, witty, down to earth, and she even saw a glimmer of gentleness in him.

It was getting late and she needed to find Brooke and he helped her. She was in the middle of an intense make out session with Chris. She had seen the two of them together all night and was beyond interested to see how things would play out so she settled for Chris to keep him out of the way. She asked Jax if he minded giving Tara a lift because she didn't plan on leaving for a while. And Jax happily agreed.

Now the butterflies in her stomach were flapping eagerly. She had never been on a bike before. And now she was getting on the back of Jax's bike. He gave her his helmet once he sat on. After she fastened the helmet, he held out his hand to help her climb on behind him and when she grabbed it, their hearts simultaneously skipped a beat. She felt her face rush with heat from the flush and she was happy he couldn't see her face. He felt the heat rush below his belt. He placed her hand on his abdomen and then he grabbed her other hand to do the same. "Hold on tight." And she scooted forward and gripped him tighter. Jax held his breath trying to stamp down the lust that was building at her simple touches.

He started his bike and revved it, causing her to hold tighter. He loved the feeling. He took off and she directed him where to go.

Tara loved how this felt. She felt free and alive. She kept repeating in her mind that she needed to stop feeling like this. She didn't want to get wrapped up in a fantasy that would go nowhere. She told him the address and he pulled up sooner then she liked. She hopped off and took off the helmet, handing it to him.

She looked so good with her hair all wild. He felt like he was physically restraining himself from pulling her towards him and claiming her mouth and body.

"Thanks for the lift." She said softly.

"Anytime darlin'. So, was your first samcro party what you expected?"

Thinking back on all the raunchiness that had went on she laughed. "No, I think I'm scarred for life, but I somehow managed to still have a decent time, so thank you." she smiled.

"My pleasure."

"Well see ya around." She said backing toward her house.

Jax nodded and waited till she entered her house. Once she was in, he headed back to the party. Opie came up to him, "As fast as you came back I know you didn't hit that, all night with her and nothing to show for it. You feeling ok?" He asked half joking and half serious.

Jax just laughed, "I told you it's not like that, bro."

"Yea well, it's like something with you and her." Opie stated.

Jax just shrugged. He didn't know what to think after tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

"So what's up with you and Jax?" Brooke bluntly asked as soon as she saw Tara Monday morning in the hall before first period.

"Nothing, he probably felt sorry for me after you ditched me, and felt obligated to keep me company." Tara joked.

"Bullshit, the only reason I left you is because there were some serious sparks flying between you two and I felt awkward being there, like I was intruding on something. " Brooke said all giddy, as if she just was told she didn't have to do homework ever again in her life.

"I don't know what you're talking about. We were just hanging out, talking." Tara said simply

"Call it whatever you want I know what I saw. I've seen how Jax acts with a lot of girls but I've never seen him look at anyone the way he was looking at you." Brooke said seriously this time.

"Pssshhhh yea right, you know his history, he's a notorious playboy, and I'm not into the whole fuck buddy thing, so don't get your delusional, hopeless, romantic hopes up because nothing is gonna happen between him and I. "

"Uhhhh huhhhhhhhh." Brooke didn't believe it for a second but she will let Tara remain stubborn for now.

Jax got up Monday feeling excited. He hadn't felt like this in a long time, probably since before his brother died. He subconsciously hoped to run into Tara today, he knew he shouldn't. He knew he should stick to his plan to avoid her but he didn't know if he could now. He liked being around her, talking to her. So, today he would intentionally try and run into her instead of avoid her. He rushed to school in hopes he would have enough time to bump into her but first period was already starting. He went to class watching the clock so he could try and bump into her between periods. He remembered her schedule and headed towards where her class would be, but didn't want to make it too obvious. He saw her coming down the hall looking again like an innocent, sweet girl. As she got closer he saw her notice him. He smiled and stopped. She stopped in front of him.

"What's up Teller, you stalking me now or something?" she said flirtatiously.

He gave his most seductive smirk that made girls go week at the knees. "Just taking a detour darlin'. I was actually thinking about getting out of here early. You up for a ride?" The invitation was out of his mouth before he even had the chance to think about it. What the hell was he doing? How is he supposed to stop himself from trying to seduce her when he was doing shit like this?

She looked at him hesitantly, "Now?"

"Yea why not?" He replied.

"I don't know..." she said still hesitant.

This is your chance to get out of this his mind told himself but his mouth reacted as if it were being controlled by something other than his brain, "Aww come on, I think a prodigy like you can survive one day without class." He felt like kicking himself.

"Ok I guess one day isn't so bad."

He was excited and weary at the same time. How was he supposed to keep his hands off of her for an entire day alone? He knew he didn't have what she would need to take it where he would want it to go, and her feelings would get hurt when she realized he couldn't offer that. _Oh well fuck it_, he thought and they headed out the school onto his bike and out of Charming.

They stopped in Lodi to grab a bite to eat. They joked with each other and talked about simple things like books, music, movies, and interests. Jax told her about how his love for bikes came about. Tara talked about how she always saw herself doing something in the medical field because she loved the feeling of helping people.

Then they got back on his bike and decided to go to a lake nearby because it was a particularly hot day for November.

When they got off they went to the lake and just sun bathed, sticking their feet in but Jax wanted to submerge his entire body so he got up and started taking off his shirt and unbuckling his belt. She looked up at him like he was crazy.

"What are you doing?" she asked stunned by his prefect muscular chest and arms.

He stripped down to his dark plaid boxers, which he was thankful for because it wouldn't be see-through once he soaked himself. "I'm getting in, it's too nice out, not to." He said simply. "You coming?"

She raised her eyebrow at him, "I don't exactly have a bathing suit on hand, and it's not as easy as stripping down to boxer shorts, for me."

"Why not, you have your bra and underwear. It's no different than being in a bikini. It's not like I've never seen a girl in a bikini before." Jax mind was screaming at him _'What are you doing? What the hell are you doing?_'

She looked at him suspiciously and huffed getting up. "Fine, but turn around and don't look until I'm under the water."

He laughed to himself, _Wow she really is innocent_, he thought. Then he felt guilty because this was potentially a dangerous situation he was putting them in. Jax jumped in the water and turned away still trying to sneak a glimpse from the side of his eyes. He saw her pull her jeans down. She had a pair of simple black bikini underwear and then came her shirt, under it was plain black bra. But my God, her body was perfect. He wondered if she used to be into dancing because she had the perfect dancer's body. Slim with curves in all the right places. Her ass was nice and plump he wondered how it would feel in his hands. He turned his eyes back forward, away from her and he felt her get in. He thought about anything else to try and get his dick to calm down because seeing her made him hard as a rock and he didn't want her to see.

He turned around and the water came right up to her where her strap and bra met. The top of her cleavage was just under the surface of the water. She splashed a big splash right in his face. "I saw you peaking." She laughed and when he looked back at her devilishly she dunked under the water to swim away from him. He swam after her. She swam further out where it was deeper, he could still touch the bottom, but the water was now reaching towards his neck. She burst up from under the water and with her face looking the way it did, her hair soaked & slick down her back, he thought he could burst right there. He was going insane.

She laughed at him as he grabbed her by the hips, lifting her up out of the water fully, allowing him another glimpse of her body. Then he threw her back in. But she didn't come back up, he started to worry a little if he threw her too hard. Until she popped up right in front of him, grabbing onto him & trying to pull him down to dunk him. He threw her off of him and when she came up again they were wrestling around laughing. But in a matter of seconds they turned from playful to tense when Jax grabbed both her wrists and held them tight to keep her from trying to dunk him. Her eyes suddenly darkened and his took on a wild look. He jerked her by her wrists to pull her to him and slid his hands up her arms, to her shoulders, up her neck, stopping at her face. He looked for any uncertainty in her eyes but she held his eyes with the same wild look that he was sure reflected in his eyes. He held her face firmly, then finally crashed his mouth down on hers. And then they were in a crazed frenzy, devouring each other.

He grabbed her legs, like he had done in his dreams and lifted her up around him. She felt weightless around him because of the water, making it easier to grab, feel, and all the things had wanted to do since he saw her walk out that front office. He squeezed her ass and it felt better than what he imagined. He tangled his hands in her hair as she grabbed the back of his. He let go of her mouth to leech onto her neck and collar bone and she arched her back, giving him more access. His hands grabbed on to her breasts and squeezed lightly and suddenly she stopped. He pulled back and looked at her face, he saw the fear in her eyes.

He stopped immediately and guilt plagued him. "Tara, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pressure you or make you feel uncomfortable."

She sighed and let him go and he released her. "No, it's not that, it's just this was a bad idea."

He looked at her questioning what she meant.

She backed up a little then spoke. "I've heard about your history with girls, it's just... I'm not that kind of girl and I don't expect you to change who you are. But I don't want to lead you on to think that I can be that kind of girl because I can't. I'd like to be your friend because I enjoy your company, but I can't do this."

His heart sunk and he felt like an ass. She reminded him of everything his mind had been telling him from day one. "You're right, I'm sorry. Just know I never thought you were that kind of girl, I don't know what came over me."

"Ok." She said lightly trying to get rid of the awkwardness that was coming over them. She felt a little disappointed that he didn't try and change her mind, to convince her that he could be different with her, but she knew not to have any expectations with anyone. She learned that a long time ago when her mother died and her father basically gave up & couldnt even remaining stable for her. She couldn't expect someone like Jax to change either.

They got out the lake, they decided to lay in the sun and sun bathe to dry off more. They laid side by side in silence. But surprisingly a comfortable silence. They came to an understanding that the best option they could do was be friends and it surprisingly didn't feel awkward at all. After a while of sitting there, Jax spoke, "Hey, so what happened to your mom?" He asked. The question had been on his mind for a while since she always mentioned about her home life being her and her dad.

Tara was taken off guard by this question. "What do you mean?"

"I've heard you say how it's you and your dad like your mom doesn't live with you. Does she still live in San Diego?"

"No..." she said softly. "She died when I was 9 from breast cancer."

Jax was shocked. He was barely coping with the loss of his father, he couldn't imagine losing him that young. "Sorry. Didn't mean to bring up a touchy subject."

"It's ok. I came to terms with it a long time ago."

"How?" Jax asked looking for a way to come to terms with his own pain from the loss of his father and Thomas.

She looked at him wondering why he was asking how.

"My dad died a year ago. And my little brother 3 years before that." He answered her unspoken question.

She felt her heart tug for Jax. She knew his pain and he knew hers, well some of hers. She wished someone had been there for her to help get through her pain, instead of having to do it on her own. She wanted to help him find some kind of closure, the way that no one had helped her find.

"The pain is always there, it never goes away. I just accepted that my pain and sorrow wouldn't bring her back and I eventually accepted that as a fact. With time the pain wasn't so intolerable and it's manageable now."

Jax thought about her words and they comforted him for the first time since losing JT & Thomas. He was so thankful for Tara in this moment. He decided then, that he was going to try the whole friends thing with her. He couldn't have her the way he wanted because he didn't want to hurt her, but at least as friends he can still be around her even if he had to restrain himself.

"Thanks." Jax said smiling sadly.

Tara looked at him, "I meant what I said about being friends, Jax. I'm here."

"I know." He said. That's when Jax realized he cared about her. He had to look away to fight the urge to kiss her again. His mind played over what had happened in the water. _Jesus it was... something_, he thought. Then he shook the thoughts from his mind. He was determined to respect her wishes. He admired her strength that she wasn't afraid to stop him, to stay true to who she was and hold on to her self-respect. He knew she wanted him just as much as he wanted her but she still stopped them and was honest with him about why they couldn't. Most girls would have probably let him continue, knowing he would never commit to them; but they would be too shy or desperate to have him that they would continue anyways. Tara wasn't afraid to tell him like it was and he respected her for it, even though he was getting a case of blue balls because of it.

Tara broke his train of thought by getting up and getting dressed. "Come on let's get out of here, I'm starving, let's go get some food, your treat." She said smiling slyly at him.

He laughed. "Ha, I don't buy dinner for my 'FRIENDS' that sounds more like something in the date category." He said playfully.

She giggled at him. "Well it looks like I'm a new category of friend." She said giving him that devilish smile again.

He smirked and raised his eyebrow at her.

She laughed loudly. "Don't get any ideas, Teller, not that kind of friend either. Plus you owe me anyways, seeing as you basically forced me to skip school and tried to seduce me." She said still laughing.

He couldn't stop smiling, enjoying this playful exchange they were getting in the habit of having with each other. "Ok you win."

They got on his bike and road back to town, stopping to grab dinner before he took her home.

He had a good day probably the best since before his Thomas died. And Tara felt the same way. She liked Jax, she knew she couldn't get involved with him romantically but she liked him enough to push her attraction to him aside, to at least have him in her life even if it was platonic. But subconsciously she knew nothing between them could ever remain platonic. The passion that exploded between them today was bound to happen again, but her conscious mind chose to ignore the warning her subconscious was screaming.


	5. Chapter 5

3 months later

Surprisingly, Jax and Tara had continued their friendship easily despite their deep attraction brewing underneath the surface. Jax kept his at bay by having more sex than usual. Every time he would hang out with Tara, when he went back to the club house he would take one of the crow eaters in the back apartment and give her the best sex of her life, even for a 16 year old. While Jax would hammer away at whatever eager girl was screaming his name, he always envisioned it was Tara he was doing these things to. It was the closest he felt he would ever get to do those things to her.

Tara had a harder time coping with this friendship. She felt her feelings for him growing the more time she spent with him. She suppressed them but it was really starting to build up inside her and she was sexually frustrated. She didn't even know how she could get like this if she hadn't even had sex before. She didn't know what to do with all these feelings.

But all the tension she had was worth it to her because she was actually enjoying life again. Things hadn't changed with her father of course, he was barely home and most times when he was, he was too far gone to acknowledge she was there and she would be left to clean up his mess and take him to bed. But having Jax in her life gave her something to look forward to in her days now. He would often give her rides home now, come over and watch movies or play video games when her dad wasn't home. They kept up with their playful banter most times. Sometimes if Jax was having a bad day though he'd seek solitude in Tara, having deeper discussions, sharing some of the weight he carried from dealing with his loss and she would take on that weight with no problem, helping him get through the turmoil he felt.

Nothing had happened between them since the day at the lake. They both took extra precautions to prevent it from going there again. Jax definitely didn't want to ruin what they developed by taking it there because he still didn't believe he had it in him to give Tara the love she deserved and stay fully committed to one person. And he couldn't risk it by trying with her even though he thought about it often, he depended on her too much now. She was becoming like a security blanket to him, he had allowed her to see his vulnerability. Opened up to her about the things he was feeling with his father gone and the obvious relations going on between his mother and his dad's best friend, Clay, which they tried to hide from him. He couldn't even expose himself to Opie like he did with Tara without feeling self-conscious, but with Tara he didn't feel that way.

They had even expanded their group because of this friendship with Tara. Brooke and Tara would hang out with him and Opie. Brooke was cool, it felt like hanging out with one of the guys when she was around. They'd come by the clubhouse and shoot some pool, drink beer, laugh and joke all night some nights. A lot of times Brooke would come wanting to find her a hot club member to satisfy her sexual appetite but the guys wouldn't take her bait because she was still underage and some of them even had daughters her age. So she would either settle for a hang around that was her age or just stick with them.

Brooke even introduced Opie to his new girlfriend, Donna. They had been dating a couple weeks which was surprising to Jax, but Opie seemed to like her so their group had expanded with one more.

Brooke still wouldn't let go of her hopes for Jax & Tara. She kept giving Tara shit about it. Like this morning.

"Come on Tara, you can't expect me to believe there's nothing between you two. Why won't you just admit it?" She pestered.

Closing her locker Tara groaned, "What is your obsession with me and Jax? There's nothing to admit. We get along, he's cool to hang around, and we're juuuussssstttt frieeennnnddddsssss." she said exaggeratingly dragging out the last part. "Say it with me now, jusssstttt frieenndddsssss." She joked with her friend, acting like she was trying to teach a toddler new words.

Brooke scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Whatever, it's just a matter of time that time before it comes to a head. I can only imagine how much 'tension' you have built up spending all that time with him and getting nothing out of it."

Tara shot her friend a look.

Brooke laughed, "Ha see! I can see it all over your face. I'm gonna get you a vibrator as a present. Trust me, you'll thank me."

Tara laughed and rolled her eyes. They were walking to their next class when Tara's heart sunk. Jax. He had some girl pushed up against the lockers with his hands all over her. Tara felt disgusted. Brooke noticed after seeing Tara's face change. She wanted to throw it in Tara's face to prove her point to Tara that clearly she felt more for Jax then just a friend. But seeing the pain in Tara's eyes that she was trying to hold back she didn't have the heart to do so.

"Come on." Brooke said firmly and hooked her arm around Tara and pulled them forward. Instead of taking Tara to class she led her outside to a hidden spot that she would use to smoke or make out. She pulled out a joint and Tara had regained her composure. Looking weary at Brooke worried that they could get caught. Brooke read her expression and spoke, "its fine. I come here all the time." Tara relaxed some as Brooke lit the joint. Taking a puff she passed it to Tara. "Are you ok?" She asked sincerely.

Tara took a hit. "Why wouldn't I be?" Her walls back up.

"Cut the shit, Tara. I saw your face when you saw him."

Tara knew she couldn't hide it from Brooke anymore and felt grateful for Brooke being such a good friend to her. So she relaxed, blowing out the smoke from another hit and passed it back. "Yea, I mean it's not like I didn't know he hooks up with different girls all the time. I guess it just surprised me to actually see it." Then she wondered briefly if he purposely didn't do it in front of her.

Brooke nodded her understanding. "So then why don't you do something about it?" She asked seriously.

Tara just sighed. "It's just better this way. Jax doesn't do feelings like that, he doesn't do monogamous and I don't do casual and open. It would never work. At least if we remain friends I can still enjoy his company without getting hurt."

Brooke exhaled her smoke. "Why not at least try and see if it's different with you?"

"I'm not willing to risk myself like that." Tara said simply. Brooke felt heart-broken for Tara. It was obvious Tara felt something for Jax. And she could tell he had feelings too but they were both too stubborn to give in. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Jax sat down Opie and Donna for lunch like usual but noticed that Tara and Brooke weren't there. "Where's Tara and Brooke?"

"I don't know man. Brooke never showed up last period." Opie said

"Tara neither." Donna added.

That was weird Jax thought. If they were skipping why wouldn't they include the rest of them to go hangout. Jax was disappointed he wouldn't see Tara the rest of the day which is why as soon as he got out of school he rode straight to her house, was gonna ask her if she wanted to play some mortal kombat or something. But when he knocked no one was there to answer. Now he was really disappointed.

He drove back through town and saw Brooke's sister's car at diner. He slowed to look in the windows to see if that's where they were and sure enough there they were laughing and chatting away with some other guys. Jax saw red, he pulled into the parking lot and parked his bike. He walked in and Tara's eyes widened immediately. Jax clearly looked pissed. He walked over to their booth. He saw the guys it was some losers that were on the football team. He stopped in front of the table.

"What's up Brooke? Tara? What happened to you guys today?" Jax said normally while still looking pissed.

Brooke answered him, while Tara just looked confused. "We decided last minute to take a girl's day, nothing special. We just ran into Brandon and Dereck and decided to grab some food."

Jax was still staring at Tara even though Brooke was the one who answered, "Oh that's cool, ya'll mind if I join you?" He said pleasantly but, again, still looking mad. Everyone shook their heads no to tell him they didn't mind. Brooke and Tara moved so Jax could squeeze in next to Tara. He threw his arm around her casually yet at the same time possessively. "So what you guys do all day?"

Brooke answered again, "Nothing much, just hung out."

The waitress came over "Can I get you something, hon?"

"No I'm good, thanks." Jax answered.

Brooke continued on the conversation they had previously, but Tara just stayed quiet the rest of the time. She noticed that since Jax arrived Dereck made a point not to look her way. Before he was flirting with her hardcore and she was enjoying the attention. She thought he was cute and if he had asked her out she would have said yes, but Jax blew that chance, showing up all randomly and throwing his arm around her as if she belonged to him. When it was time to leave the guys said goodbye and she was annoyed she lost her chance with Dereck.

Jax got up to let Tara and Brooke out. He looked at her pleadingly and asked quietly, "You want me to give you a lift?"

She wanted to say no after the way he showed up and embarrassed her, but the look on his face made her soften some. He looked like he needed her and she couldn't refuse. "Yea that's fine." She looked at Brooke and saw her eyes were dancing. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Brooke smiled brightly, "You sure will." Tara knew Brooke would be waiting on a full report on what happens tonight when Jax brings her home.

They left and Jax drove the short ride back to Tara's house. She got off the bike and so did he.

"What was up with you tonight?" Tara asked Jax softly.

He looked at her like nothing happened and everything was normal between them. "What are you talking about?" He said casually.

Now she was annoyed. "Ummm... let's see, you walking in today looking like you were ready to kill someone, staring at me like I killed your dog or something, then throwing your arm around me & staring at Dereck & Brandon like a crazy person. And now you're acting like you have amnesia."

Jax didn't know what to say, he didn't expect her to be so blunt. But then again he knew better than to expect anything less. "I don't know, I was having a shitty day. I'm over it now." He said plainly.

Tara rolled her eyes. "Ok, well thanks for messing up my chance at getting a date with Dereck." She said this hoping it will trigger Jax to be honest and stop with the bravado bullshit. She hoped right.

He gave her an accusatory look, "You're actually into that douche bag?"

She folded her arms and narrowed her eyes, "So what if I am, what it is to you?" She said getting angry now.

Jax looked pained but angry too, "Nothing, I just thought you were smarter than that."

Tara went from angry to pissed in 1.5 seconds. "I don't give you shit about whatever skank or tramp you hook up with every week. I'd appreciate it if you'd do me the same respect and stay out of my business." She bit out at him hatefully.

He was pissed now too. He threw his hands up like he was done with the conversation but looked at her furiously. "No problem." He growled with an angry sarcastic tone.

"Good." She said firmly.

She turned around and walked towards her house. Once she was in, she heard his bike speed off.

Her heart ached.


	6. Chapter 6

3 weeks later

It had been a few weeks since Jax and Tara's little arguement and they hadn't spoken or hung out since.

Tara avoided Jax at all costs, spending her lunch breaks in the library with Brooke, turning to go the other way in the halls if she saw him, and power walking out of school before he had a chance to spot her in the parking lot. She did manage to find a way to distract herself from thinking about him and that was Dereck. She went up to him the next day at school and apologized for Jax showing up the way he did making the whole thing awkward. Dereck was cool about it and he asked if her and Jax were a thing, to which she told him definitely not. He asked her out and they had been casually dating for the past 3 weeks.

Brooke was beyond frustrated with the both of them. She thought Dereck was a nice guy but he just didnt fit right with Tara. She was convinced Jax and Tara belonged together and she was getting sick of seeing them both miserable.

Jax had really fallen into a dark place. He was pissed at himself for doing what he did at the diner. He knew Tara was right, he had no business involving himself in her love life. The whole reason he restrained himself from pursuing her was because he wanted her in his life, even if it was just as friends, but now he had gone and screwed that up anyways and he wasnt even with her. He didnt know what came over him, when he saw her with another guy, something else took over. All the progress he had made with her help was wasted because now he was more miserable than ever. He spent most his nights getting drunk and high before releasing his frustrations out on what ever willing pussy that was available to him.

To make things worse he caught his mom and Clay making out in one of the back apartments about a week ago, which confirmed his suspicions. He couldn't go to Tara to escape and gain comfort, so he just felt lost.

Opie had noticed the change in Jax from the time Tara entered the picture and he hadn't said anything to Jax about it because he knew his friend all too well. He knew Jax refused to face his feelings for Tara and if Ope tried to make Jax face them, then he would probably resist even more. So he avoided it all together and waited for Jax to realize on his own. But now things had gotten too bad, and Opie being the loyal friend he is, was not going to just sit back and watch his friend continue down a path of turmoil.

Jax was sitting out in the lot by the picnic table, brooding and smoking a cigarette. Opie walked up to him and lit his cigarette. "When ever you're ready to stop pouting and figure out a way to get your girl back, I'm here to help."

Jax just scoffed and kept smoking.

Opie was irritated. "So how long do you plan on keeping this up because sooner or later the club is going to notice, if they haven't already and dont think they wont remember this shit when it comes time for you to be sponsered to prospect."

"There's nothing wrong, Ope. Just been having a shitty couple of weeks." Jax said dully.

"Save the shit for someone who believes it. Bro, I know you gotta thing for Tara but you either gotta fix it or let it go."

"There's nothing to fix, Ope. I just got a lot of shit on my mind." Jax said more firmly.

"Whatever you say man."

That next Friday Brooke and Tara were sitting eating their lunch together, in the quad this time.

"So you and Dereck going to that party tomorrow night, at Brandon's house?" Brooke asked curiously.

"I dont know we might." Tara said simply.

"So are you guys getting serious?" Brooke asked.

"We're keeping it casual, no definition on the relationship or anything but he is a pretty good kisser, who knows where it will go."

"What about Jax?" Brooke asked almost sounding offended.

"Brooke how many times do we have to go over this? There is no, nor will there be a me & Jax. Im just keeping my distance."

Brooke had lost her patience with Tara and Jax for that matter. "Tara Jax cares about you. Have you even seen or heard how he's been since you stopped talking to him? He's a mess, always moody, drinking all the time, not to mention his mom and his old man's vp came out with their relationship and are basically flaunting it now. Even if you dont want to complicate things with him, he needs you as a friend."

Tara's heart broke hearing about what Jax was going through and guilt washed over her. Brooke was right. She owed it to him to be there, he had brought so much life back to her when she felt so empty and numb, the least she could do was be there for him. She sighed, "No I didnt know. Ill try to talk to him today." She gave in.

Brooke just nodded and let it go.

After school Tara headed over to TM. She didnt see Jax at school, or his bike in the lot, so she figured he must have skipped again.

When she got there she saw him outside smoking on the bench. She walked up behind him and spoke. "Hey Jax." She said softly.

Jax thought he was hearing things. He looked behind him and was shocked to see Tara, as beautiful as ever, staring up at him.

She watched him stand up and face her, with a look on his face that said he felt awe, shock, and pain all at the same time from the sight of her.

"I wanted to see how you've been." She said sincerely.

Just before he could open his mouth, he heard two of the mechanics talking as they were walking out of the garage. They were not paying attention to Jax, standing only a few feet away.

"I cant believe Clay is tapping Gemma, man. Talk about no class" the other guy responded, "Shit, I'm willing to bet he was tapping it before JT was in the ground, he had to be either blind or stupid not to see that shit."

Jax tensed immediately, and his eyes looked dangerously at the two men who were disrespecting both his parents. He was about to move when he felt something grab his hand. He looked down at his hand and saw Tara's small hand squeezing his, reassuredly. He stared down at their hands in wonder. He looked up in her eyes and saw the pain that she carried for him, and what he felt at the ignorant man's words. He also saw the strength there, which told him she was here for him. Then she let go and gave him another reassuring look that told him to handle his business. He just stared at her like she was all he could see, think, or feel. Then he nodded to her before he went up to the guys and started pounding their faces in.

She walked out of the lot as guys started rushing towards Jax, to pull him off the mechanics. She looked back, and shuddered to Jax out of it, as he released a mountain of rage, that was inside of him, with his fists. There was a darkness in his eyes that she never saw before. It frightened her, a little bit, but not enough to stop her from caring.

The next day Jax felt a 100lbs lighter. He felt an enormous weight lifted off of him, after he was able to release some of his frustrations on those assholes who disrespected his parents. That wasnt the only thing that made him feel lighter. He got to see Tara. Even though he didnt get a chance to talk to her, just seeing her there for him had put him in a much better mood.

When he got to the clubhouse that afternoon Brooke was there hanging out with Opie and Donna.

"Hey Jax." She greeted.

He smiled lightly at her. "What's up Brooke."

"So are any of you going to that party tonight?" She asked all of them.

Opie and Jax shrugged, and Donna asked in return, "Is it supppsed to be packed tonight?"

Brooke used this as an opportunity to give Jax a wake up call. "I dont know, but I think Tara and Dereck are going, so I might check it out." She watched as both Opie and Donna looked immediately to Jax. They all witnessed how Jax looked as if he just had the wind knocked out of him.

Jax paused a moment, trying not to show how Brooke' s words eating away at his insides. Then he tried to casually play it off by joking like it didnt bother him. "She's still into losers, I see." No one was buying it. Especially not Brooke or Opie.

She had it with the bull shit that he and Tara always tried to hide behind. She was about to lay into Jax. "Well you know, Jax, it's your fault she's even wasting her time with that dim wit in the first place."

Jax was stunned to silence, he didnt see that coming.

Brooke continued. "Yea, if you weren't too stubborn to take your head out of your ass she wouldn't be hanging out with Dereck. She'd be here with you, right where you wish she would be. I swear, how could you be so dumb? It's obvious to everyone that you both have feelings for each other, but both of you are too scared of getting hurt or hurting the other. Well, you're both obviously hurting now, so much for that idea working out for you two. Then you go and let her see you with your hands all over some skank at school. Tara looked like she could break down, and you have the audacity to want to get all Alpha male on her? Now you might loose her to some guy who is just not fitting for her, all because you were too stupid to take advantage of what you had in front of you." She finished, nearly out of breath.

Jax considered everything she had said. He realized, after yesterday, how deeply he felt for Tara. He couldnt just be friends with her anymore. His stomach tightened at the thought of Tara seeing him with someone else and it hurting her. He accepted that he needed to take a risk with Tara. The last thing Brooke said was eating at him, he could loose her. He couldn't let that happen.


	7. Chapter 7

Jax felt nervous pulling up to the party, wondering if he was too late. Had she moved past whatever she felt for him because of this new guy she was seeing? If she felt anything similar to what he did, then he knew she couldn't have. He walked in the party and searched for her.

He went through the house and spotted her sitting next to Dereck on a couch among a group full of people. Seemingly off in her own world, and obviously bored with what ever Dereck and his friends were animatedly discussing and laughing about.

He saw Dereck's hand on her leg and he fought the urge to go break his hand. Thankfully she had on jeans because if it had been her bare leg, he probably would have broken his hand. He walked up to her as calm and collected as he could be. She saw him and her eyes widened with worry that he was going to cause scene.

He gave her a soft look that told her she could relax. Which she did. Then he asked her, "Can I get a minute?"

She just nodded and started to get up. Dereck looked like he was gonna start to say something. But before he could, Jax shot him a deadly look that said if he even opened his mouth he'd be eating through a straw for a while. Dereck got the message and kept his mouth shut. And as Jax led Tara outside to the front of the house he thought to himself,_ what a pussy_.

He continued to lead her to the side of the house where it was quiet and no one was around, but where there was still light from the front porch so he could see her clearly and look in her eyes. When he stopped, she looked up like she was concerned for him. "Is everything ok, Jax?"

He didnt answer her. He just grabbed her face as fast as he could and slammed his mouth onto hers. She was shocked and stood there with his mouth on hers. Then almost instantly she felt heat spread throughout her entire body and her stomach was doing summer saults. She opened her mouth and his tongue barged in like a starved animal looking for food. His kiss was greedy, desperate, needy. She let go of her reservations, and gave into her own need. Going to war with his tongue. Her hands gripped onto his face and hair. He pushed her up against the house and lifted her right leg up against his hip and squeezed hard onto her thigh before running his hand down to her ass to hold her in place, while his other hand tilted her head so he could deepen the kiss further.

The months of sexual frustration that had built up inside Tara were boiling to the surface and her body reacted on its own. Her leg squeezed around him to push him closer to her and she felt the hardness from his cock ram into her pulsing nub from her force. She moaned in his mouth and bucked against him again.

Jax was flying high. He felt like he was on a million drugs and he didnt want to come down. This was the best feeling he'd ever felt and it wasnt even from actual sex. He tore his mouth from hers and grabbed hold of her neck sucking and licking, tasting every bit of her that he could. His hand was gripped tightly in her hair at her scalp, while he growled in her neck. His hunger for her was building with each taste.

She was panting, arching back to push her body as close to him as she could get, while he divulged in her neck and collar bone. She wanted him to take her right there, but then panic rose in her at that tholught. What the hell were they doing?

"Jax..." he didnt respond. He was beyond hearing or comprehending anything at all. She was slipping again, succombing how good he felt on her. Breathing heavily, "Jax..." she said louder and squeezing his shoulder. He stopped and looked up at her. He still had a wild look in his eyes. It took him a second to come back to reality.

She looked at him sadly, "What are we doing?" Confusion and worry in her eyes.

This was it. His moment of fight or flight. He had to fight for her, to ensure his survival. He looked at her intensely, "I can't do friends with you anymore, babe."

Tara was stunned, what was he saying? "Jax, we've talked about this before, you know I cant be casual about that stuff. You have needs that I can't fulfill right now. When I'm ready, I need to be with someone who loves and wants only me, I know that's not who you are. I dont want to get hurt or ruin our friendship."

Jax kissed her softly on the lips. "I can't do casual with you either, babe." Jax always had a problem verbally expessing his feelings, but his eyes said a million things. Only Tara could read them as easily she did. She searched his eyes and saw what he was trying to tell her.

"Are you saying..." he interrupted her.

"I want to be with you, Tara. Only you. The only need I have right now, is you. Everything else can wait."

"What about sex, the other girls?" She asked self consciously.

He kissed her again and put his forhead to hers and smiled playfully, "They're gonna be pissed that me and my services are off the market."

She laughed, "classy."

He couldn't resist her laugh and her brilliant smile, he kissed her again with a little more force this time.

He broke away to look at her again. "So is that a yes, to my evil plan to make all the female population hate your guts?"

She laughed but still looked weary, "Are you sure you want this, Jax? I dont want to get hurt."

He looked in her eyes, so she could see just how sure he was. "Tara, I will not hurt you. I care about you. No one else can give me what I want, because they're not you."

This time she kissed him roughly and hungrily. They started to get lost in each other again, but she broke away because she wanted to move this some where with more privacy.

She looked at him and laughed, "Brooke is going to be doing back flips when she finds out."

He smirked at her, realizing she was finally agreeing to being his. He liked how that sounded in his head. _Mine_, he thought. It made him feel whole again. He grabbed her hand and led her to his bike. "Lets get out of here." She happily obliged.

He drove back to her house, hoping her father wasn't home, which he wasn't. He parked a few houses down just in case he showed up. They walked hand in hand down the street until they entered her house. Once they were inside and the door was locked, Jax didnt hold back. He pulled her to him, and kissed her hard again.

Tara wrapped her arms around his his neck and pulled herself closer to him. He picked her up and she clasped her legs around him, while she took advantage of her height over him to devour his mouth. He walked to her room, holding her in one arm while he opened and shut the door, then locking it.

He carried her to the bed and laid her onto it as he perched over her body, breaking the kiss he took a second to admire her beauty. She looked amazing. Her hair all wild from him gripping it in his hands and the wind blowing in it, when she was on the back of his bike, where she belonged. Her lips were plump and red from the punishment they took from his own mouth. Her eyes were a darkened green that made his dick pulse from looking into them. She looked up at him, through her thick dark lashes, with a look of desire and lust. He lowered his head and kissed her slowly this time, taking his time to savor it.

She ran her hands up his back, underneath his shirt, lightly scratching him. His body was intoxicating. His warm smooth skin under her hands gave her goosebumps. His muscles were firm and she felt so safe in his arms. She pulled up his shirt wanting it off, to feel him.

He pulled away to take it off, and was surprised to see her sit up to take her own shirt off at the same time. He stared down at her body and he groaned looking at her perfect breasts, under her nude and black lace bra. Her flat, smooth stomach that quickly rose and fell from her deep breaths she was taking.

He bent over her to kiss her neck again, noticing how it made her jump and go wild when he kissed it. He licked along her shoulder reaching her strap. He looked at her to read her expression, & see if she was ok with him pulling her strap down. She looked anxious for him to continue, so he did. He kissed to the end of her shoulder, going down to her collar bone, while his other hand lightly pulled the other strap down. He made his way to the other side of her collar bone while his hands slowly went to grab her breasts, softly massaging and squeezing.

She watched him and how he handled her body, occasionally rolling her eyes back at the ecstasy he was causing her to feel with his touch and mouth. She was never so turned on before. She loved the feeling of being desired, needed, and craved by him. She lifted herself and guided his hand to go around her back, to unhook her bra. His face was priceless. He unhooked it in less then a second. She pulled it down all the way exposing herself to him, before throwing it to the ground.

Jax hitched a breath, looking down at her beautiful breasts. Licking his lips as he took in her light pink nipples that were erect for him. He grabbed one in his hand and lightly teased it in his fingers. He brought his mouth down on the other, licking circles around it softly, then sucking and tugging lightly with his lips. He alternated to the other one. Tara was gasping and squirming under him. She gasped his name, and his dick was painfully harder.

"Jaaaaxxxx... please."

He knew what she was begging from him, she needed release. He undid her pants as he continued to arouse her nipples. He slid her jeans down to her knees, til she could kick them off, which she did immediately. He looked up at her for reassurance, which she gave by thrusting her self at him. He looked at her hungrily and cupped his hand on her pussy, grasping hard. She moaned. He gripped hard again, and she dug her nails into his back.

He slipped his hand under her matching underwear, and noted that she was shaved. He liked that. He made his way down her mound and felt her wetness, she was soaked for him and he couldn't contain his groan. He circled his finger around her entrance before pushing his finger inside her. She was tight as hell, and a vision of him being inside her flashed in his mind. He was going to need his own release soon enough. She gasped and moaned at the same time, and he pressed his thumb on her pulsing nub as his finger stroked in and out of her. He wished it was his dick doing the stroking. She was breathing faster and harder with each stroke until she tightened around him and her clit was pulsing erratically. She cried out as she spasmed violently. Jax was mesmerized, he knew the wait to finally have her fully would be worth it just from this one experience. He removed his hand from her underwear and he couldnt resist sticking his finger in his mouth.

Tara watched him and was aroused further, by this. She grabbed his face pulling him to her and kissing him, tasting herself on his lips. He groaned and she understood his need. She unbuckled his pants pulled them down with his boxers. She took in the sight of his dick. It was big, she thought of what it would be like having him inside her, and thought it would definitely be painful. She grabbed onto him and he sucked in air. She moved up and down along him and he groaned squeezing his eyes shut. He was so turned on he came quicker than normal. His seed spilling onto her stomach. He was exhausted. He kissed her again softly, before reaching down to grab his under shirt to wipe off her belly. He laid next to her and held her tightly. "Your amazing" he said sleepily. She was so relaxed in his arms.

"Stay with me." She said starting to drift.

He kissed her cheek. And closed his eyes, drifting off to a peaceful sleep


	8. Chapter 8

Jax awoke to someone walking around in the living room at Tara's house. He looked down to see her sleeping, peacefully, in his arms. He took a moment to just admire her, like this. Then he kissed her head and maneuvered his arm from under her, trying not to wake her. She stirred but didnt wake. He got dressed quietly, jotted a note for her on her stationary, she had on her desk. He left the note on her bed where he had been laying and snuck out her window after taking one last look at her. He hadnt even made it to his bike yet and he already hated the distance between them. He couldnt wait until she woke up. He was shoked at himself that he could feel like this, but he didnt care. He just wanted to take in as much of her as possible. He wondered if this was what love felt like and he thought he must really be loosing it. He couldnt possibly love her already, could he?

Tara woke up feeling rested. She turned and felt disappointed not to feel Jax's arms around her. She opened her eyes and saw a note laying right next to her. She picked it up and read it.

Heard your dad up, didnt want you to get in trouble. Call me when your up. Ill be at the clubhouse.

Jax

P.s. you look gorgeous when you sleep, but we gotta do something about that drooling.

Tara laughed to herself. She felt so energized. She grabbed the phone in her room and called the club phone immediately.

"Hello." Jax answered on the first ring.

"Well look at you, waiting by the phone, like an anxious school boy, for my call." Tara laughed.

"Who's this?" Jax asked seriously

Tara's stomach dropped. "Jax?"

"Yea?" He responded.

A pause on the line, Tara felt like an idiot.

"Haha just kidding babe. Of course im waiting by the phone for a beautiful brunette to call me."

Tara laughed with relief, "you're an ass."

He laughed. "Is your dad still home?"

"No, I dont think so."

"Get ready ill be by in 30 minutes to pick you up. I want to take my woman out."

She smiled on the other end. "Ok, I'll be ready."

They hung up and she hopped in the shower to get ready for whatever Jax had in store for her.

Jax was antsy, he told her 30 minutes to give her time to get ready but he didnt want to wait another second before he saw her. So he waited a couple minutes before he hopped on his bike and drove to her house. He went back around to where her window was and was happy to see it was still open. He climbed through and laid back comfortably on her bed. He heard the shower running and waited for her to come back in any minute, hopefully naked.

She came in and was startled when she saw him. She had a towel wrapped around her and jax was slightly disappointed, but she sill looked amazing with her hair still dripping.

"What happened to thirty minutes?" She asked playfully.

He got up and walked to face her. Standing just an inch away from her staring down at her intensely with a half smile. "Figured I'd surprise you." He said as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

She looked up at him mesmerized. "Well congratulations, you succeeded."

He bent down and kissed her softly. Then pulled away after a moment. She stood there for a moment seemingly frozen in time. She smiled up at him. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed a set of underware and bra. She looked at him twirled her finger signaling him to turn around. He pouted his puppy dog eyes at her before turning away, as she put on her under garments. She grabbed a t shirt and a pair of jeans. He turned around just as she was buttoning her pants.

He laid back on the bed as she brushed her hair and checked herself in the mirror. He was amazed she didnt need any makeup and could look that beautiful.

"So what do you have in mind for today?" She asked excited.

"Not sure, yet. I just want to get away from here and have you to myself."

They rode out of Charming and spent the day at an amusement park riding rides, pigging out on fair food, and enjoying their comfortable bond they had always shared.

The following day before school Tara opened her door to find Jax waiting for her to bring her to school. When they arrived together in the parking lot, all eyes were on them. No one usually paid any mind to when he would take her home, everyone was usually too concerned with getting out of school to even notice, but arriving together meant something completely different. They couldn't believe their eyes, Jax Teller staking claim to one girl to be his.

Opie nodded at Jax, as if to say 'bout damn time' as Jax parked his bike next to Opie's. Jax just nodded back agreeing.

When Jax got off the bike Tara was trying to tame her hair when he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to him. Putting his hand in her hair, he kissed her deeply, in front of everyone so that they all knew she belonged to him.

When Tara got to her locker Brooke was there waiting for her, beaming. Tara just laughed and when she reached her locker she just said, "alllriggghhhttt you were right." Tara said smiling. Brooke screamed and was jumping up and down, clapping her hands, giddy. Tara laughed, "Jesus Christ, you didnt win the lottery."

"Do you know how long i've been waiting for you two wake up and stop being idiots?!" She said with so much enthusiasm

"Well we're awake, feel better now?" Tara said sarcastically.

"Yes, I really do." Brooke replied.

Tara went about her day as usual but noticed how she was receiving many hateful looks from about 90% of the female student body. She knew it was because of Jax and his public displays of affection. He was going out of his way to meet her after every class, and walk her to the next class with his arm drooped over her. For lunch he sat next to her with his hands, every other minute or so, finding a reason to touch her. She loved the attention from him but was hating the attention from everyone else.

Jax barely noticed the extra attention. He had been fighting himself internally for so long to keep from touching her, while they were just friends, that this new found freedom of being able to touch her whenever he wanted, had him distracted from the rest of the world. He felt exhilarated, he was making up for lost time.

By the end of the day Tara was exhausted. Doing her best to ignore all the looks, snide remarks, and whispering from all the other girls. Jax was waiting for her after her last class of the day. He noticed immediately that something was off with her. "You ok, babe?"

She smiled a slight smile that did not seem sincere, "yea, I'm fine."

They took off on his bike and she relaxed some. As much as she tried to ignore the hateful things the other girls where saying about her, they still managed to plant a seed of doubt in her head. She replayed some of the comments she over heard in her mind. "She's not even pretty, she doesnt even wear makeup." "Jax is only with her because he probably wants something new, once she gives it up he'll be on to the next one." "He's probably jusy using her to get her to do his homework for him." Tara started to wonder if it was possible that what they said was true. Was she not pretty enough to be with someone like Jax? Was he really only trying to get in her pants? She didnt think it could be true but it didnt stop her from wondering.

Jax didnt want to bring her home just yet, so they ended up at the diner instead. Tara was suspiciously quiet while they waited for their food, he knew something was wrong. "Babe, tell me what's wrong." He said pleading.

She huffed, "It seems I'm, now, enemy #1 for all the girls at Charming high. It's just been a long day for me."

Jax felt his temper boil at the realization that Tara was getting shit because of him. He remained as calm as possible, but Tara saw the change in his eyes when he processed what she said. She reached across the table and grabbed his hand to calm him. It worked for the most part, his posture relaxed some but there was still agitation showing through his eyes. "Did someone say something to you?" He asked seriously.

Tara shook her head, "Not directly, but they all made sure to make their feelings about me very clear." She said.

Jax, frustrated that he had no real control over the situation, exhaled and his expression turned remorseful. "I'm sorry you're dealing with this because of me."

Tara smiled a smile that didnt reach her eyes, "It's not your fault. I'll be fine, its not the first time i've crossed path with catty females."

Jax was reminded of their first encounter, all those years ago at the playground. His heart tugged at the memory of a young Tara with her tear stained face.

Tara noticed how this was affecting Jax, so she tried to lighten the mood and go back to their usual, playful banter. "Can't say that I blame them for reacting that way, really." She said with a real smile this time. "I mean I did just make at least half of their sex lives drop significantly, and ruined the other half's chances of getting a ride with Charming's biggest man whore, by putting your dick out of commission." She said sarcastically.

Jax smirked at her, "And who said it was fully out of commission?" He responded with his eyebrow raised at her, implying he could still use it with her.

She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to hold back her smile and failing. " I did, Teller."

Jax laughed and saluted to her. "Yes Mam." They both laughed and they were back to normal like that. They continued their playful conversation until it came time to leave.

Leaving the diner, Jax went the opposite direction from Tara's house. "Where are you going?" she asked over the roar of his bike. He responded just by squeezing her hand and speeding up.

They pulled up to a playground and Tara recognized the place immediately. She wondered if Jax took her there intentionally, knowing she would remember it. Did he remember? She assumed he hadn't, and never brought it up. He got off the bike and faced her, after removing his helmet. He gave her a knowing smile. She took off her helmet and got off. He pulled her by her hand and led her to the same tree, where he had his first exchange with her. He sat down in the grass and pulled her with him. She sat comfortably between his legs with his arms wrapped around her.

Jax knew that she remembered. He saw the recognition in her eyes when they arrived here. He also saw the awe in them, he guessed it was from the realization that he remembered as well. "So I take it from the look on your face you remember this place?" He said. She turned herself to see his face. She nodded.

"I never thought that you had remembered, though. Why didnt you say anything before?" She asked.

Jax shrugged, "I guess it wasnt the right time." She looked at him kind of confused, not understading the need of a 'right time' to tell her he remembered her from all those years ago. "You remember what I said to you back then about those girls that were mean to you?" He asked. She thought back at her first conversation with Jax, and then nodded to Jax. "Well I meant it then, like I do now. The girls at school are jealous of you, babe. They are jealous of your beauty, your intelligence, and your ability to not give a shit what anyone thinks. I've just heightened their envy, but they were always secretly wishing they had what you have. But just like all those years ago, you have me. I want you to think about that when they're trying to get to you." He said to her before placing a sweet, yet firm kiss on her lips. He pulled back to look at her. Her eyes were dancing.

Tara was on cloud nine. She thought she could literally feel her heart expanding as her affection for Jax grow deeper with in her. She loved this sensitive, vulnerable, and caring side to him, which he reserved only for her. She smiled brightly at him, "So you really thought I was a princess back then?" She said playfully.

He laughed, "Yea I did. I wanted you to rule the playground with me, be my queen." He said smiling.

Tara laughed and kissed him again. She thought about how many times she had played make believe after that day, where she imagined him coming to her rescue, being her prince charming. She felt like her childhood fantasies were coming to life. He truely was her prince charming


	9. Chapter 9

3 months later

Jax and Tara had been together three months now and things couldn't be better. They had become very comfortable with each other and learning the others body. They still hadnt had sex, but Tara was doing enough to keep Jax and herself satisfied. After the second month Jax tested her sexual limitations. Things had been getting hotter and heavier between them and he couldnt resist his urge to taste her fully. So in the middle of one of their sessions he ripped off her panties and brought his mouth down to her nub. She screamed in surprise and pleasure. He groaned at how great she tasted. He ravaged her, sucking and fucking her with his mouth; giving her the best orgasm she had in her life. Not long after that happened she learned to please him with her own mouth. They were consumed with one another. It was only a matter of time before she felt ready to complete the hold they were creating on each other.

They rarely argued and whenever they did it never lasted more than an hour. It usually had to do with Jax having trouble letting go of old habits. and getting caught being a little too flirtatious with one of the crow eaters or sweet buds that would provoke him. The most recent time Tara caught him, she nearly knocked the little bitch's head off.

She went to the bathroom while her and the rest of their group were hanging out at the clubhouse. The skank was fairly new around the club, but obviously saw that Jax and Tara were together, with their almost constant pda. Jax couldn't keep his hands off of Tara. As soon as Tara got up to use the bathroom the girl walked over to Jax and began flirting hardcore. Opie's eyes raised immediately. He also saw that Jax couldn't really care less about the girl in front of him, trying her hardest to get a response from the sexy bad boy. Opie recognized the fake smile Jax gave her, simply to be polite. Brooke also noticed the interaction and started to walk up and check the bitch, who was invading her best friends territory. But Opie stopped her.

"Jax can handle himself. Trust me she's not even remotely a threat." He said simply. Brooke decided to take his word for it, being that he was Jax's best friend since diapers.

When Tara walked out of the bathroom, Jax had just made a clever remark to the girl, that she was exaggeratingly laughing at and smacking him playfully on the chest. Tara saw red. Brooke saw her and a smirk spread across her face as she watched her friend walk over to them, knowing Tara was gonna put this bitch in her place. Opie caught Brooke's change in expression, and he looked in the direction that Brooke's eyes were facing. "Oh shit." He said.

Jax heard Ope. He looked over at his friend and gave him a questioning expression but before Opie could even give Jax a warning, Jax heard a loud cry. "Ahhhh"

He looked and saw Tara throwing the girl down to the ground by her hair. She perched over the girl and cocked back her fist before punching the girl as hard as she could, dead in the nose. The girls nose started bleeding instantly then Tara hit her again in the eye.

Jax was shocked. He felt like everything was moving in slow motion. He couldn't believe his eyes. Opie shared the same expression, while Brooke had huge smile on her face as well as Donna. Jax and Opie were so stunned that it slowed their reaction time. Jax realized he better intervene before Tara put this girl in the hospital and the club had pigs coming through investigating the disturbance, or worse Tara being charged with battery.

He grabbed Tara before she could land her 3rd punch and pulled her off the girl. A couple of the skank's friends ran over to help the girl then looked like they were gonna go after Tara, but Brooke and Donna both took a step forward, staring the girls down. "Don't even think about it whores." Brooke bit out.

Opie, still recovering from shock, reacted a little slower than Jax. He stepped in between the sets of girls. "Alright alright that's enough excitement for tonight." He said, as he gently pushed Brooke and Donna away from skanks 2 & 3.

Jax was still reeling from what went on. He knew it was wrong, but he was turned on by Tara's fierce possessiveness. He felt satisfaction to know that she felt that strongly for him. He always knew she had a fiery side that she covered with her sarcasm and clever remarks, but he had no idea it was that strong. Once she stopped struggling in his arms a smirk crossed his face. However, it quickly faded when she turned around to face him. She was pissed. At him.

She caught the smirk on his face and it only made her more angry. "Glad to see you think flirting with sluts is funny."

Jax's jaw dropped open. He didn't know what to say. He didn't feel like he was flirting with the girl. He hadn't said anything inappropriate to her. He just thought he was being nice by not ignoring her forced conversation she was trying to have with him. "Tara..."

She shook her head at him before he could finish. "Just take me home." She said with a finality in her tone. Jax just nodded at her feeling defeated. She turned around and headed towards the doors to leave, not even bothering to say goodbye to their friends. Jax turned and looked at Opie, who gave Jax a sympathetic look and nodded to him. Jax followed Tara out of the clubhouse, getting shit from a lot of the members who were making whipping sounds and laughing. Jax didnt notice as his mother looked on at him from the bar with Clay.

Gemma had been watching them for the past months. She had noticed Jax's preference for Tara when they were just friends, but didn't pay much mind to it as it was clear he wasnt getting anywhere the girl. She saw he was still hooking up with a plethora of different girls, so she figured there was nothing to worry about with the pretty brunette. Gemma didnt think the girl had what it took to put up with Jax and the lifestyle that he grew up in. Plus she was too distracted with Clay to be worrying what girls Jax was trying to bang. But once Jax & Tara's friendship had clearly turned into a reltionship, she felt uneasy. Jax mooned over Tara, was by her side contantly. She saw the way he looked at her, and how he was always looking for a reason to touch her. Gemma also noticed how her son had not slept in his bed since he went public with his affection for the girl. She would ask him where he was, but he always lied saying he was at Opie's or the clubhouse. Gemma didnt want to press him because she felt guilty at how Jax was dealing with her and Clay's relationship. She had asked about Tara a couple times once she knew they were a serious thing. Jax always blew her off, acting as if him & Tara weren't a big enough deal for him to bring Tara around more for Gemma to get to know her. But Gemma wasnt stupid, she saw how much of a pull Tara had on Jax already and she didnt even think Tara was giving it up to Jax yet. Tonight was just the final confirmation for Gemma that she had to find a way to intervene. She had a future planned for Jax, and Tara didnt seem like she was fit for being a part of what his future held. She thought Tara seemed too innocent for their lifestyle. She noticed that Jax seemed to try and shelter Tara from some of the realities of the club and ongoings at the clubhouse. But Gemma had to admit to herself, Tara did surprise her tonight with the beating she gave that girl. She felt a small sense of respect for Tara after tonight, but she still didnt trust her with Jax. At least not until she got a better feel for the mysterious girl, which she definitely would, and soon.

Jax followed Tara through the lot until they got to the bike. When they reached his bike he gave her a pleading look to forgive him, but she just looked away and waited for him to get on the bike so she could get on behind him. He knew she was really pissed because she tried to touch him as least as possible. She gave a space between their bodies and held on to his sides instead of wrapping her arms around him. He wanted to speed up to force her to grab him tighter but he didnt want to risk the possibility of her falling off because of how loosely she was gripping him. He parked down the street like he usually did but she turned and gave him a serious look that had him in a feeling of panic.

"Im gonn sleep alone tonight." She told him. And he felt a slight relief that she didnt tell him she wanted to break up.

"Tara, I wasnt flirting with that girl. I didnt say anything to her to make her even think I wanted anything to do with her. I was just being polite." Jax said trying to make her understand.

"If smiling, laughing, and carrying on with girls, like that, is your way of being polite, then we have different definitions of polite." She bit out dangerously.

He huffed a deep breath, "What was i supposed to do? Tell her 'get away from me before my girlfriend comes out and beats the shit out of you just for having a conversation with me' ?" He said to Tara, getting frustrated now.

"Yes. Thats exactly what you say if it makes them get the point. Dont act like you didnt know what she was there for. I saw your face, you enjoy the attention. If my attention isnt enough for you, then why even be with me?" She was almost yelling.

He was pissed she would even ask that. He had been clear about his feelings for her from the time he pulled her out of that party. He hadnt told her he loved her because he wasnt sure what that kind of love felt like, but he knew he damn sure he never felt like this about anyone else. "You know why I'm with you, Tara. I dont need this shit. I didnt do anything wrong. You dont want me to stay. Fine. Let me know when done trying to fight about petty shit." He ground out as he started his bike back up.

Tara was surprised at the fight he put up, and she felt her heart sink that he didn't put up more of a fight to stay with her. She turned and walked towards her house. Jax stayed and waited until she was inside before he took off back to the clubhouse. When he got there, he felt uncomfortable. He hated that he was not with Tara in her room exploring her body with his hands and mouth. But he still was mad that she would act like that, knowing how much he has changed for her just in the months of knowing her. He never labeled any girl as his before, never waited this long to have sex, never truly cared before. He sat on his bike smoking a cigarette just reflecting on everything that occurred tonight and suddenly a light bulb turned on, in his mind. He thought what it would have been like if the tables had been turned, and it had been Tara that had a guy flirting with her and she was the one smiling and talking. He felt rage just from his imagination of that scenario. Jax started his bike and headed back to her house. He had finally found the justification, that his mind had been subconsciously searching for, to go back to where he desperately wanted to be.

Jax went to her window and saw all the lights were off. He pulled the window open, thankful she hadnt locked it on him. He pulled himself in to her room. She was in bed with her back facing the window. She heard him come in, but didnt face him to continue the fight even though she still felt she was right. She wasn't ready to let go of her pride, however, she didn't want him to tell him to leave either. So she closed her eyes and pretended that she was sleeping.

He stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her face. "I'm sorry, babe." He whispered.

She turned to face him, looking him in the eyes. She saw he was sincere. "I'm sorry too." He kissed her and the fight in both of them was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been two weeks since the scene Tara made at the clubhouse. By now mostly everyone heard about it and Tara noiced that whatever few girls that were left, since her and Jax had gotten together, who were still trying to grasp his attenetion, had backed off completely. Gemma, however, had done the opposite. She was all over Jax's ass about having Tara over for family dinner. She wanted to get some real time alone with the two of them. He had introduced Tara to Gemma months ago before they were ever a couple and back then Gemma couldnt couldn't even tell you Tara's name. Now, though, Tara seemed to be occupying Gemma's mind for at least half the day, constantly worrying about how deep Jax was getting in with her. Today was no exception. "Jackson, I'm no longer requesting you bring that girl over for dinner. It's my right to get to know the girl you're spending every night with." Jax looked surprised and started to try and deny her assumption but she cut him off. "Dont give me that look, you really think I dont know where you go every night. If I believed you were at Opie's every night I'd be a lot more concerned about your sexual orientation then meeting Tara" she said sarcastically. "You either invite her over or I'll talk to her myself." Gemma said with a no negotiations tone.

Jax sighed. He knew this was coming sooner or later. He tried to put it off for as long as he could but he knew eventually he would have to bite the bullet and let Tara come around his mother. Its not that he was ashamed of Tara, he just knows his mother can come on strong. He never had to worry about this kind of thing before, but now he felt nervous at how this was gonna play out. He didnt want Tara to have to feel like she was under a microscope, but there wasnt much he could do about it now. He huffed an annoyed breath, "yea alright, when?" he asked.

Gemma smirked, "Tonight will be fine." She said satisfied.

He looked at her like he wanted to argue and she responded with a raised eyebrow, daring him. He just nodded and turned to leave the house. He headed over to Tara's, figuring the more advance warning she had the better. He climbed in through her window. She was laying in bed reading a book. He smirked at her. "Jesus, babe you are such a nerd."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Oh please, like I dont know you have secret stash of books you've read, probably more than once. You're a closet nerd, Teller." She said as he laid down next to her pulling the book from her hands and pulling her to him

"Yea, well, you still want this closet nerd." He said smirking at her before he kissed her lips.

"Ehhh you're not so bad I guess." She said. He laughed at her and kissed her again. "So you off today?" he asked, happy he was there so early on a Saturday. He had been putting a lot more hours at the shop, recently.

"Nah, I gotta be there in a little while but figured I'd come check in before I headed over there." She gave him a pout that made his dick tingle just looking at her. He figured he better change his thoughts before he couldn't resist her and ended up being late for work. "Actually I wanted to tell you, my mom wants you over for dinner tonight." He said rushed as if it would freak her out less.

Her eyes widened as her stomach dropped. Dinner with Gemma Teller? The idea put her stomach in knots. She knew his mom didn't like her. She saw the looks Gemma gave her when she was around th clubhouse with Jax. It was the reason she had tried avoiding hanging out over there as much, lately. Tara figured Gemma must have felt protective of Jax being her only son left, but it didnt make Tara feel any less intimidated by her. She groaned, "you do realize your mother hates my guts, right?"

Jax felt bad, this is exactly what he didnt want Tara to feel. "She doesnt hate you, babe, she just wants to get to know you."

Tara rolled her eyes "Sure she does. I've seen how she looks at me, Jax. She does not like me."

"Babe dont worry I'll be right there with you the whole time. I wont let my mother scare you off, scouts honor." He said with his fingers raised like a yuppie boy scout. She laughed at him.

"Yea, yea, yea. Ok what time?" She said with no enthusiasm.

He kissed her nose before getting up to leave. "I'll be by after my shift to pick you up, around 6."

"Can't wait." She said darkly with a ridiculous fake smile.

Jax scoffed, "Nice to see you have such a positive outlook on things." He said still smiling at her.

She laughed her perfect laugh that makes Jax want to attack her with his mouth. "Yea, you love it."

Jax was smirking at her and without thinking his mouth was moving and acting own, "I love you." He said before he could even register what the hell he had just confessed to her.

They both froze. Neither expecting the conversation to turn to this. Jax was freaking out and Tara's silence made it worse. Jax couldnt stand the awkward feeling that was surrounding them. He decided to get out of there as soon as he could. Trying to pretend as if the last 30 seconds hadnt happened Jax kissed her head. "Ill be back later babe." While she just sat there still stunned. And he got out of there as soon as he could not stopping to think until he was on his bike. Once he was on it exhaled a breath he felt like he was holding forever. What the fuck was that? He thought to himself. Why did I say that? It's too soon for me to be saying that. We're too young to even know what love is. Do I love her? Thoughts like these and a million others ran through his mind as rode over to the shop.

Meanwhile Tara was in her room kicking herself in the ass for just sitting there like an idiot. She didn't know how she should have responded. She felt scared at the idea being that vulnerable to have all her happiness be dependent on someone else. She knew she was definitely falling for him, she didn't know if they were ready to go that deep to call it love yet. She didn't know if Jax was ready to call it that. But he said it. She couldnt believe what had just happened.

Jax worked silently the whole day, his mind spinning nonstop. Opie noticied immediately. By the end of their shift Opie decided he'd try and help his friend try and figure out whatever his friends mind had been relentlessly trying to understand. "What's up with you, bro? You been seeming like you're on another planet all day."

Jax looked up at Opie remembering that he was there. He didnt want to feel like a bitch but he knew if there was anyone he didnt have to feel judged by, it was Ope. "You ever tell Donna you love her?" Understanding crossed Ope's face immediately.

"Yea man, I do love her." Jax was surprised at his best friends comfotability with talking about his feelings for Donna.

"How'd you know?" Jax asked, curious.

"I don't know, bro. I just know. She's all I ever think about. I want to be with her, when she's gone. She gets me." Opie, replied.

Jax thought about what his best friend told him and it made sense. He compared his relationship with Tara to what Ope just described. He felt all the same things and then some. He thought about how he literally dreaded when they would have to part ways wheather it be a couple minutes or a few hours. How when ever he wasn't with her she plagued his mind, nonstop, until he felt he was going crazy. How even in his dreams she was always there in his mind. How he felt at peace when he was with her, he felt whole. She understood him, she felt the same pain he did, and was helping him come to terms with it. Not only that, but also how they were so in sync with each other from their playful banters to where they didnt need to even say a word to each other to know what the other was thinking. He thought about how he loved how intelligent she is and beautiful at the same time, and how he sometimes felt obssessed with all the things that attracted him to her. Jesus, I am in love with her. He didn't know how he didn't think about it before. He thought it had to be subconscious nerves or fear of admitting to being at the mercy of a woman. Whatever it was keeping him from acknowledging his feelings, it didnt matter because he was fully aware now. But how did she feel? She didn't respond or say anything in return. Did she not feel as strongly? He didn't think it could be possible, he knew Tara as well as she knew him. He felt the passion coming from her when they would kiss or even just touch. Maybe she thought it was too soon. His stomach sank at the idea that it's possible she doesn't care for him as deeply as he did her.

Ope had just stood there watching him as Jax got lost in his thoughts. He got tired of waiting for Jax to explain what was going on, so he just asked. "You think you love, Tara?" Ope had already concluded.

Jax nodded. "What did Donna tell you when you first told her you loved her?" He asked.

Opie looked a little thrown off by that question. "She told me she loved me too. Why? You told Tara already?"

"Yea bro. It just came out, I didn't even think about it. She didn't say anything." He told Opie, hoping he would have some wise words that would make Jax understand what to do.

"I don't know, man. Maybe she was just surprised." Opie told him. He didn't know what else to tell his friend.

Jax shrugged and huffed a breath. "I dont know either, bro. I have to go pick her up now to have dinner with Gemma."

"Shit, good luck with that brother." Opie said sympathetically.

Jax nodded to Opie and went to the back apartment to shower and change.

Tara was ready and waiting for Jax. All day she had thought about what he told her. She felt butterflies in her stomach when she replayed the scenario in her head and then she felt embarrassed at how she just sat there. She realized she was very much in love with him. But she felt scared to open herself completely to him, by acknowledging her feelings. She wondered what he would say to her when he picked her up. The sound of his bike rumbling down the street, broke her thoughts. She went to go wait for him on her front porch.

He pulled up and saw her waiting, despite the fact he felt nervous with how he left things this morning, he still couldn't help feeling relief to be with her again after a long day away from her, even if it was a little awkward. She hopped on the bike and fastened her helmet silently, still not knowing what to say to him after his confession from this morning. But once her arms slid around his waist they both felt like all was right in the world. Jax decided at this moment that he was ok if she wasn't ready to tell him she loved him, he loved her and nothing would change that.

They arrived to his home and her nerves started getting the best of her. Jax saw the look on her face as they walked to the front door, and he grabbed her hand pulling it to his mouth, kissing it lightly. She looked up at him and saw the look he was giving her that let her know he was here for her to help her get through tonight. Her heart expanded, looking at his beautiful smile and everything in her mind just clicked. There was nothing to fear when it came to giving her heart to Jax. He would always be there for her, he loved her, she loved him.

He stretched his hand to open the door, but she pulled his other hand, tugging him back. He looked at her, "You ok, babe?"

She stood up on her toes to kiss him passionately. His hands instintively went to her face, kissing her back, unable to resist the spell she had over him. She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "I love you." She said firmly.

His heart felt like it was dancing, he couldn't think of words to describe what he felt in that moment, just that it was unlike any thing he had ever experienced before. He smiled brightly at her and kissed her with a force that sent shivers down her back and caused her sex to pulse. He felt something primal within him roaring throughout his body, it was like it was in his DNA to be with her. He never believed in soul mates or fate. He would laugh at the concept that there is only one match out there for every person. He thought it was all bullshit, until now.

Tara reluctantly broke the kiss and led him back to face the door. He turned the knob and walked in, holding her hand, with her following close behind him. Gemma took one look at the glow on their faces and she looked like she had seen a ghost. Something had shifted between Jax and Tara, she could sense it, see it, feel it. "This is bad" She whispered to Clay as he came and stood next to her, taking the teenagers in.


	11. Chapter 11

"Well, well if it isn't the two love birds." Gemma said snidely, earning herself a glare from Jax. "Tara, sweetheart, I practically had to threaten Jax to get you over here, what's wrong? I dont bite." She said with a fake smile and a conniving look in her eyes.

Tara saw exactly what Gemma was doing, it only made her resolve strengthen. She was not going to let Gemma intimidate her. Tara chuckled a fake laugh, "No mam, I didn't think you did. Claw, maybe. But bite, no." She said slyly before smiling her brightest fake smile right back at Gemma.

Gemma raised her eyebrow at Tara, and an amused smirk crossed her face. 'Girl's got some balls, she thought to herself. Her respect for Tara grew a tiny bit more, but she wouldn't admit it. Jax felt pride at Tara's strength. He loved that Tara was not cowering away from Gemma's antics, and was bravely standing her ground.

"Well that may be true, but you have nothing to worry about." Gemma said quickly. She went to the kitchen to start taking things out to set on the dining table.

"Do you need some help?" Tara figured she'd try putting in some genuine effort, for Jax's sake.

Gemma smirked "Here. Take this to the table." She ordered, as she put a bowl of mashed potatoes in Tara's hand.

They went about setting the table as Jax and Clay sat at the table, talking bikes. Gemma was relieved to see that Jax was starting to come around with Clay. She imagined she had Tara to thank for that, keeping Jax distracted from his feelings when it came to her and Clay's relationship. "Alright. Come on let's eat." She commanded as she took her seat next to Clay and Tara sat opposite of her, next to Jax.

Clay, making small talk, asked Tara, "So, Tara, how's is it you managed to tame Romeo, here?"

Tara felt nervous, Clay gave her a weird vibe. He seemed nice, but something about him didnt sit right. She did feel intimidated by him. He seemed dangerous, underneath the charming persona he was showing her. "Ummm, I dont know. We started off as friends and it just went from there." She said politely.

"So, you're aware and ok with my son's history with the ladies, huh?" Gemma asked with mock curiosity. She looked at Tara expectantly, hoping to hit a nerve with her. Jax was furious.

Tara stared right back in Gemma's eyes, fiercely, challenging her right back. Tara knew what Gemma was doing, trying to push her to crack by getting under her skin. Then in the blink of an eye, Tara's face transformed to a smug look. She shrugged her shoulders, "Yes I'm familiar with his history, but no, it doesn't bother me. I have no reason to feel threatened." Tara said with a confident tone that let Gemma know that Tara wasn't only referring to other girls that were after Jax, but she didn't feel threatened by his mother either.

Jax was beaming. He was so proud of his girl and her strength to be able to handle her own, in facing his mother. He admired how she didn't back down or look to him to jump in and save her from his mothers antics. "Damn straight!" Jax said proudly while he smiled a huge grin at Tara before kissing her on her forehead in front of Clay and his mother, solidifying Tara's declaration.

Clay scoffed, "Boy when I tell the club about this, they aint ever gonna let you live this down." He said with a light chuckle. Tara giggled and Jax just shrugged and went back to eating his dinner.

Gemma raised her eyebrow at Tara, sizing her up. She was surprised at the fight the petite girl had inside of her. Another part of her subconscious gained a little more respect for Tara, she was starting to get frustrated with herself that she couldn't help but kind of like Tara. Tara just smirked at Gemma. Gemma nodded to her and went back to her dinner, as well.

For the rest of the time Gemma and Tara both remained silent, while Jax & Clay discussed mechanics & other shit. When everyone was finished eating, Gemma rose and grabbed her and Clay's plates. Tara stood as well gathering her plate and Jax's plate, before Gemma could reach for them. She followed Gemma into the kitchen, offering her assistance to clean up. Jax followed behind Tara, anxious to get her alone, to show her with his mouth how much he really did love her.

"Mom, I'm gonna take Tara home, we have final exams for the year next week and she's gonna help me study." Jax told his mother, who wasn't buying what he claimed for one second.

"Sure she is." She said skeptically. "And I guess you're gonna crash at Opie's again too right?"

Jax didn't give a shit that his mom knew he wasn't staying at Ope's house every night. She couldn't stop him from staying with Tara, even if she tried. But he lied to her face anyways just to avoid any more discomfort for Tara. "Yep." He said smiling brightly at his mom.

She just smirked at him throwing her hand on her hip. "Ok, baby. I better see some perfect scores on those exams." And she kissed her son on the cheek.

She looked at Tara. "Thank you for having me over, everything was delicious." Tara said as politely as she could fake.

"Any time, sweetheart, you bring that pretty little face over here more often. I can only imagine how long it's been since you've had a home cooked meal." Gemma said in her sweetest voice, with a sly look in her eyes, that was waiting for Tara to react to her low blow reference to Tara's life as a motherless daughter with a father who was barely around. It didn't take long for Gemma to learn about Tara's home life, with a father who spent so much time in the bars getting wasted and always needing someone to help him get home.

Tara tensed immediately, but she was waiting for it. She sensed how Gemma disapproved of her & Jax's relationship and Gemma obviously felt threatened. She knew it was no secret that her dad was an absentee father, being that he spent so much time in bars and was hardly home. She never talked about it with Jax. The few times he tried to talk to her about her father, she always shrugged it off as no big deal and quickly changed the subject. She didn't want to show anyone how her father's choices hurt her, she has always been strong and she didn't want to show that vulnerability to him or anyone. Most of all she didn't want his or anyone's pity. Jax could sense this and never pushed the issue. But he saw how Tara stiffened at his mother's underhanded remark. He knew Gemma had struck a nerve with Tara. He was fuming.

Tara was smarter than Gemma gave her credit for. She wasn't going to succumb to Gemma's ploys to get a reaction from her. She refused to give Gemma the satisfaction of seeing her bothered by anything he threw Tara's way. She decided her best course of action would be to kill her with kindness. So she smiled her sweetest smile and responded as casual as she could. "Actually, I cook my own meals, but I'm sure I could learn a lot more from you. At your age, all the experience you have, I could definitely gain some tricks of the trade. If you're up to showing me some pointers, that is?" She replied, trying to sound sincere.

Gemma eyes narrowed on her but before she could speak, Jax chimed in, still furious with his mother for taking that shot at Tara. "Actually you might be able to teach my mom a thing or two, babe. That pot roast you make is the best I've had yet."

Gemma's eyes widened at Jax. She knew this was his way of standing up for Tara. She realized if she kept trying to get to Tara that she would be only pushing Jax closer to her. So she decided it be best to back off. "Well, I'm glad my son knows how to pick them right. Beautiful, smart, and cooks good? Looks like you didn't do so bad, Jackson." She smiled at her son. Then turned to smile at Tara. Gemma was going to have to warm up to Tara. It was very clear now, that Jax had fallen head over heels for this girl. Keep the enemy close, she told herself in her mind. After tonight Gemma couldn't deny to herself that Tara wasn't really a bad choice. She realized Tara is a strong girl, considering the cards she was dealt. Gemma almost felt a little bad for taking the dig at Tara's home life. She wondered, briefly, if maybe she was wrong about thinking Tara couldn't handle the lifestyle that her son would one day inherit. But something still told her that Tara still needed to be monitored closely. "I'm glad my son made a good choice." Gemma said seriously, still looking at Tara.

Tara was shocked at the seemingly 180° that Gemma just did in a matter of seconds. "Thank you," was all Tara could manage to get out, still dumbfounded by the sudden change of heart Gemma seemed to possess. Gemma nodded at her and Jax was pulling Tara with him out the door right away.

As soon as they were out the door his hands were pulling her face to his to claim her mouth. She was still processing what just happened inside, his anxious kiss took her off guard. She quickly forgot whatever she was thinking and fell spell to the control he had over her. He pulled away with a satisfying groan. "Shit, I felt like forever being in there." He said. He kissed her forehead sweetly with his arms wrapped around her and hers around him. She exhaled a breath of relief. Jax looked down at her with pride and admiration in his eyes. "I think it went alright."

Tara rolled her eyes. "I guess it could have been worse." She said less enthusiastic.

Jax felt bad Tara had to put up with his mother's bullshit. "Babe, I'm sorry you had to deal with Gemma being Gemma. But you did perfect."

She smiled bashfully, "You think?"

He kissed her again, "I know." He said definitively.

She felt like she had just won a battle. Gemma seemed to change her tone at the very end of the night. Jax reassured her that she handled herself well. She couldn't believe the turn her life had taken. She went from going through life feeing like she was on autopilot, lonely, and unhappy to feeling like there was a reason to wake up feeling happy in the morning. She went from having a couple friends who were more close to acquaintances to having friends whose company she actually enjoyed, but most importantly she was loved deeply by a man, who she loved just as deep as he did.

Jax picked Tara up and naturally she wrapped her legs around him. He carried her to his bike and sat her down, before settling in his place on the bike. They put on their helmets & took off back towards her house, both feeling the blazing fire in their bellies.


End file.
